digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mervamon
, and a Mega Digimon in Digimon Fortune. |levelcat=Xros Wars |levelcat2=Ultimate |levelcat3=Mega |leveleq=Mega |type=God Man |attribute=None |attribute2=Virus |attribute3=Unidentified |family=Nightmare Soldiers |debut=''Digimon Fusion, "The Power Drain: The Hunters of Honey Land" 35 |from=Minervamon |to= |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Ryoko Shiraishi |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Tara Platt |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Nene Amano Fusion Fighters United Army Midnight |jacards= , , , , , |n1=('Ja:) , June 2011 issue. (lit. "Beautiful warrior") |s1=Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword |g1=Olympos XII }} '''Mervamon is a God Man Digimon. One of the "Olympos XII", it has the appearance of a woman. It is the matured form of Minervamon that has amassed experience and achievements over time, and its personality has calmed down considerably to become more mature as compared to its time as Minervamon. It became Mervamon to pursue elegance and sensuality, and as its behavior, speech, and conduct are wholly overflowing with elegance, it brings about the sensuality in its surroundings. It seeks sensuality in battle, and displays its refined, elegant dance to mesmerize observers. As such, there appear to be a great number of Digimon that became fans of Mervamon from being a witness. It wields the "|オリンピア改|Orinpia Kai|lit. "Olympia Revision"}} greatsword in its right arm, and the " " serpent on its left. Attacks *'Night Stalker': Extends the Medullia, which pursues the opponent anywhere to swallow them whole. *'Love Poison': Uses its to exploit the vitality of the opponents that inhale the toxic mist sprayed from the Medullia's mouth. *'Final Strike Roll': Performs a forward rolling slash with Olympia Kai drawn and filled with power. *'Madness Merry-go-round DX': Performs a spinning slash, too quick to catch with the eyes, with the Olympia Kai and Medullia, creating a tornado that instantly tears the opponents it touches limb from limb. * : Strikes the opponent with the Medullia. *'Medullia Punch': Strikes the opponent with the Medullia. *'Olympia Kai': Slashes the opponent with the Olympia Kai. Design Mervamon is a feminine Digimon with fair skin, a large chest, yellow reptilian eyes, pointy ears, fangs, and long, near ankle-length green hair which is braided into two tails. Mervamon's hair also has a fringe that covers most of the right half of its face, and a single short braid on the left with a red hair ornament. It wears purple lipstick as makeup, a gray snake-like helmet with two red eye-like design on it, and a white and a black snake forming a heart emblazoned on the top of the helmet. The helmet also has two ear-like protusions on its back, and each has a red sash tied on it. Mervamon also wears a black chin and neck mask with three teeth-like ornament on each side of the face, matching the top teeth of the helmet. It also wears a black bra with belt-like front hooks and gray cups with black borders and gray spikes on the borders, and a metallic near the collarbone. Mervamon also wears an arm warmer with many belt-like ornaments on its right arm, and gray shoulder pads that resemble the ear-like ornaments on its helmet. The shoulder pads also have red borders. Mervamon also wears black spandex under the Medullia on its left arm. Mervamon also wears black short shorts cut in a way that exposes Mervamon's butt crack and which have the front and bottom halved connected by black criss-cross laces. It also wears a red sash around the waust with a metallic O-ring in the left hip, black leggings with teeth-like ornaments in the borders, and black high-heel boots with five white claw-like ornaments on them. Mervamon's Medullia is a light gray puppet-like snake with a purple tongue, multiple teeth on its mouth, two green tusks under its jaw, red eye-like ornaments, a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart on its forehead, armor-like layers on its body, and a hexagonal shoulder pad-like plate on its end, the plate having red borders and a large metallic spike on it. Mervamon's Olympia Kai is a sword with a gray hilt, a red on its sword, with a black and a white snake forming a zigzap, with each snake's head near the other's tail, as if the two snakes were about to eat each other, and a red under its hilt, and a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart. Mervamon is considered a beautiful warrior.Digimon Fusion, Japanese preview for "Laughing Hunter! The Wood-spirit General Zamielmon" 36: "A beautiful and strong Digimon debuts!" In , Mervamon doesn't wear lipstick. In , Mervamon's bra, helmet, shoulder pads, Medullia, and Olympia Kai's hilt are golden. In the American English dub of Digimon Fusion, 's brassiere is enlarged in order to cover her entire chest, similar to a halter top. Etymologies ;Mervamon (メルヴァモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . The mythological Etruscan goddess of wisdom and war. ; |メルヴァモン}} Name used in the June 2011 issue of . * using the for and for . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Battle Mervamon is a card digivolution of Lillymon. Digimon Heroes! Mervamon is card 6-649. Notes and references